Calypso
|artist = & |from = album |tvfilm = |year = 2018 |dlc = |mode = Solo |dg = |difficulty = Easy |effort = Low |nogm = 1 |nosm = |mc = |pc = |gc = |lc = |mashup = |alt = |pictos = 129 |kcal = |dura = 3:19 |nowc = Calypso |audio = |choreo = Natalie LéonFile:calypso choreographer proof.png |perf = Grace BolebeFile:F5287CEF-E592-4CE1-A88B-4851E20A0E0B.png }}"Calypso" by and is featured on . Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is a woman. She has bright pinkish-orange hair tied into a low fishtail braid, and it rests on her left shoulder. Her costume includes a bright green frilled crop top with no sleeves and a white, transparent shirt behind, and a pair of bright orange high-waisted swimming shorts with rose designs over each leg. She wears dark violet heels with an open top and a strap attaching the foot strap to the top of her purple shoes. She wears a few yellow, orange, and purple bangles on her right hand, golden necklace with a dark violet chain, one golden half disc-like earring on her right ear, and a pair of round purple sunglasses. Background The background consists of hibiscus flowers and leaves that would appear and change color to the beat of the song. At times, rings of palm trees and surfboards would form and obscure the background. They rotate at times and change color to the beat. In the pre-chorus, a sun form and rotates and pulsates to the beat before the surfboards zoom out and reveal a wallpaper of surfboard rings and suns. In the chorus, the numbers 1, 2 and 3 and "Calypso" appear in the background whenever they are sung. Gold Moves There is 1 Gold Move in this routine: Gold Move: With your body bent over, put your left hand on your hip and the right one on your knee. Calypso gm 1.png|Gold Move Calypso gm 1.gif|Gold Move in-game Trivia General *''Calypso is the second song by Luis Fonsi in the series. *''Calypso is the third song by Stefflon Don in the series. **It is also her second song in . *When the UK preview was first uploaded on YouTube, the title was misspelled as "Caly'sp'o". **This typo was fixed the following day. Classic *The seventh generation version of the routine uses a more simplified background. Gallery Game Files Calypso cover generic.png|''Calypso'' Calypso_cover_albumcoach.png| album coach tex1_64x64_m_71aee54a5ef014df_14.png| album background Calypso_banner_bkg.png| menu banner Calypso cover 1024.png| cover Calypso 999.png|Avatar Calypso_pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots calypso_jd2019_menu.png|''Calypso'' in the menu calypso jd2019 load.png|Loading screen calypso jd2019 coachmenu.png|Coach selection screen Promotional Images Calypso teaser.gif|Teaserhttps://www.instagram.com/p/Bowk-eTHPlb/ Behind the Scenes Calypso bts.png|Behind the Scenes Others Calypso thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK) Calypso thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) Calypso background comparison.png|Background comparison postcard_calypso001.png|Postcard 1 postcard_calypso001_thumb.png|Postcard 1 (without logo) postcard_calypso002.png|Postcard 2 postcard_calypso002_thumb.png|Postcard 2 (without logo) Videos Official Music Video Luis Fonsi, Stefflon Don - Calypso Teasers Calypso - Gameplay Teaser (US) Calypso - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplay Calypso - Just Dance 2019 Calypso - Just Dance 2019 (7th-Gen) Extractions Calypso - Just Dance 2019 (No GUI) (8th-Gen) Calypso - Just Dance 2019 (No GUI) (7th-Gen) Behind the Scenes Calypso - Behind the Scenes (US) Calypso - Behind the Scenes (UK) References Site Navigation es:Calypso tr:Calypso Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Spanish Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Reggae Songs Category:Songs by Luis Fonsi Category:Songs by Stefflon Don Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Easy Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2019 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2019 Category:Grace Bolebe